


This Charming Young Man

by oddmonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu walks in on Chekov and Scotty, and knows he shouldn't be there. But that's not enough to make him turn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Young Man

Sulu has told himself over and over that he needs to remember to check and see if his roommate has set the door-lock to "occupied".

Instead, he's returned sweaty and amped up to find the shower occupied. Very occupied, in fact, with both his roommate Chekov (Pavel Andreivich) and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott steaming up the bathroom. Both literally and figuratively.

The shower stall is steamy but the clouds are patchy enough that he can still make out Chekov (Pavel Andreivich) leaning back against the wall, naked and happy, legs spread, with Scotty kneeling on the pebbled plastic floor.

Hey, Sulu's been there, he knows it's hell on the knees.

He should leave, he knows that, too, but...it's just that he's never seen Chekov so happy before. He's grinning and staring down at Scotty and looks happier than Sulu's ever seen him.

Well okay, yes, a blow job of the type Scotty's apparently giving him would make anyone happy, true, but it's more than that. It's...

Frowning, Sulu leans against the open bathroom door.

And he watches. He just stands and stares at the two of them. Not like he didn't know before this. Not like he hadn't walked in on any of the following:

\--Chekov sucking Scotty off on his knees in front of his bunk (frantic shrieks, grabbed pillows and slammed doors to follow);

\--Chekov making a noise like a sugared-up ferret while Scotty plowed him from behind (that time neither of them even looked even after the door opened);

\--The two of them asleep afterwards, Scotty’s naked butt turned to the light (not a sight for the faint of heart);

That time when the door opened, Chekov had looked up, it's true. He'd looked opened his eyes and looked from Scotty to Sulu and grinned, the little punk.

But right now, Scotty's burrowing into Chekov's groin, frowning as he gives him what has got to be in the running for the best blow job in creation judging by the noises Chekov's making. Scotty's giving it all he's got, that's for sure, palms flat on Chekov's thighs, pinning him back against the slick wet tiles.

Sulu watches as Chekov leans his head back, eyes closed. Chekov raises his eyebrows.

As a purely scientific note, Sulu's cock is hard enough to drill a hold through that shower wall, and he really doesn't want to think about how guilty he feels watching his CLEARLY UNDERAGED ROOMMATE sucked off by Scotty. Who’s probably the only guy on the whole ship, maybe the whole star system who can figure out even half of what Chekov's talking about. He's beautiful and enthusiastic and incomprehensibly brilliant. Way out of Sulu's league.

Chekov trembles, mouth open and thin pale belly twitching. He frowns a little, blinking wildly as Scotty's hands tense on his hips.

So that's what it looks like, Sulu thinks.

And then, with a quiet murmur, that impossibly lanky, pale body slides down the wall and into Scotty's arms. Sulu's hard-on doesn't relent a bit as he watches Scotty talking behind the steamed glass, smiling and holding Chekov, pulling him close.

Chekov grins, eyes closed still, and wraps his thighs around Scotty. He sits on the shower floor and lets himself be held. He cups Scotty's jaw and both of them are grinning now, talking at each other and nuzzling and holding each other.

Sulu sags against the doorframe. He should really, really leave.

Chekov's smile widens at something Scotty says and he opens those impossible eyes and kisses his lover, hard, giving himself over to the moment, leaning in close, opening his mouth and letting Scotty run his hands up his pale slender thighs.

Even from here Sulu can see the smile on Scotty's face, the exuberant tension in his um, there's really no other way to put this, fish-white soft and doughy body.

Sulu goes back to looking at Chekov.

Chekov's grin persists, eyebrows raised as he talks and talks and talks, nodding, and the hiss of the shower steals his words, reducing them to murmurs and echoes. The steam's not so thick Sulu can't see Scotty's arms around Chekov, the way he kisses the guy and grins at the same time and--

Sulu frowns some more. Chekov has snaked a hand between the two of them, down at Scotty's hips, and-- huh. There's some awkward shifting, limbs clanging into the steel shower supports as they move, until Chekov's spread thighs are still wrapped around Scotty, but the chief engineer's sitting on the floor of the stall, his own thighs a cradle for Chekov, and as Sulu watches, Scotty drops his head against Chekov's chest, motionless as Chekov murmurs, his hand buried between Scotty's thighs, moving with a distinct rhythm. Scotty groans, long and loud as Chekov touches him, as he jacks him off on the floor of the shower of room B-1013, the room Chekov shares with Sulu.

Scotty's groan turns to a cry, and Chekov kisses him quiet, still grinning. He's bouncing on Scotty's thighs, hand still hidden between their pale, glass- and steam-blurred bodies, but it's clear this is more than retribution. More than duty. Chekov whispers now and Scotty, frowning, gives a short sharp yelp and stiffens.

A long, low groan and Chekov's already impossibly wide grin widens and over the hiss of the steam Sulu hears whispers. He can guess at the content. _Yes, Monty. Just like zat. You like zat, Monty? I want to make you happy. I want to make you come and kiss you hard and feel your arms around me._

_Who?_

_No no, Hikaru won't be home for a while yet. Zere is plenty of time._

Sulu watches them, kissing and nipping at each other in the warm, close bathroom, steam nearly obscuring their pink and naked bodies. It can't obscure their smiles, though. It can't obscure the way they move against each other, the way they hold each other tight, a circuit perfectly connected, murmuring softly.

Scotty slides across the fiberglass with a soft squeak, one Chekov echoes as they move and...

Sulu tilts his head to one side.

Round three, huh? Okay, time to leave. Also, he is never ever going in that shower again without flip-flops. Not ever.

Back in their stateroom, Sulu sits for a moment on the lower bunk. On Chekov's bunk. From the bathroom, over the noise of the shower come the clearly audible sounds of Chekov enjoying Scotty's company, soft high cries that Sulu suddenly would do anything to escape.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sulu wonders if anyone would mind if he took another shift at the helm.

There are worse things than staring at the stars, he thinks.


End file.
